The management of weight in mammals, particularly those mammalian populations which are advanced in age or those companion animals which have been spayed or neutered, is a complex problem which needs to be addressed for a variety of health concerns, including secondary health concerns such as onset of diabetes or conditions of the cardiovascular system. For example, even when food intake is controlled and well-balanced, susceptible populations will still tend to experience issues with weight gain and such other secondary health concerns.
A variety of treatments have been proposed in the art, with limited or unacceptable efficacy, often involving restriction of food intake or exercise regimens. In populations wherein such restriction or regimens is impractical, for example in companion animals, alternative solutions need to be developed. These solutions should be in the form of therapies which actively assist with the management of weight even in populations where these other treatments are impractical or ineffective.
Boron has been extensively studied in terms of its effect on joint and bone health. Many studies have been conducted which indicate that this essential nutrient may have beneficial effects, particularly in aging or other post-menopausal populations. Many studies which have investigated the effects of boron on bone health have reported effects on weight as a routine, incidental, measure of the study.
Many of these studies have reported weight gain in animals ingesting non-excessive or non-toxic levels of boron. See e.g., Wilson and Ruszler, “Long Term Effects of Boron on Layer Bone Strength and Production Parameters,” British Poultry Science, Vol. 39, pp. 11-15 (1998); Vashishtha et al., “Effect of Supplemental Boron on Nutrient Utilization, Mineral Status and Blood Biochemical Constituents in Lambs Fed High Fluorine Diet,” Fluoride, Vol. 30, No. 3, pp. 165-172 (1997); Naghii and Samman, “The Effect of Boron Supplementation on the Distribution of Boron in Selected Tissues and on Testosterone Synthesis in Rats,” Nutritional Biochemistry, Vol. 7, pp. 507-512 (1996) (hereinafter referenced as “Naghii 1”); and Naghii and Samman, “The Effect of Boron on Plasma Testosterone and Plasma Lipids in Rats,” Nutrition Research, Vol. 17, No. 3, pp. 523-531 (1997) (hereinafter referenced as “Naghii 2”). Other studies which have incidentally reported weight effects in studies having other primary objectives have reported no significant effects on weight gain with boron supplementation (e.g., an overall weight gain with or without boron supplementation). See e.g., Sheng et al., “Dietary Boron Supplementation Enhances the Effects of Estrogen on Bone Mineral Balance in Ovariectomized Rats,” Biological Trace Element Research, Vol. 81, pp. 29-45 (2001); Elliot and Edwards, “Studies to Determine Whether an Interaction Exists Among Boron, Calcium, and Cholecalciferol on the Skeletal Development of Broiler Chickens,” Poultry Science, Vol. 71, pp. 677-690 (1992); Naghii 1; and Naghii 2. Even further, other studies incidentally reporting weight effects but having other primary objectives (such as those studying boron toxicity) have reported weight loss with boron supplementation, but in instances where ‘excessive’ or ‘toxic’ doses of boron were utilized. See e.g., Seaborn and Nielsen, “Boron and Silicon: Effects on Growth, Plasma Lipids, Urinary Cyclic AMP and Bone and Brain Mineral Composition of Male Rats,” Environmental Toxicology and Chemistry, Vol. 13, No. 6, pp. 941-947 (1994).
Quite unexpectedly, particularly in view of conflicting reports in the literature, the present inventors have discovered that supplementation of boron provides a significant weight management benefit in mammals. Particularly interesting is the discovered effect of boron on geriatric or neutered mammals, which are ordinarily susceptible to excessive weight gain. The invention resulting from this discovery is described herein.